Final Fantasy VII : A Past Life
by Nickel-Chan
Summary: Sephiroth opens up to Aeris about his first love. This brings them closer together. Do not read if you do not like newly added characters or SephirothAeris. [CHAPTER 2 UP]
1. Prologue

All Characters and credit given to Square for making Final Fantasy VII.

Final Fantasy VII : A Past Life ♥

♥ Prologue

What happens to you when you die? Do you go to paradise? Do you float within time and space for all eternity? Or does it just end? Maybe you relive your life. No one is really sure. Only those who actually passed away know. So what do you think happened to Sephiroth? To Aeris? Perhaps they did journey to the Lifestream. Perhaps that is where they dwell right now…

White. That was all you could see. In the distance stood two figures alone. Two years after the death of Aeris and Sephiroth. Now they both dwelled here, in this unknown place. Isolated from all others, they became to know one another, and grew close. Sephiroth began to open up to her, a side that no one knew…Or did someone before Aeris know?

"Tell me about her." Aeris spoke while walking through the white eternity. It was somewhat blinding, but the two have grown used to it.

"About who?" Sephiroth questioned with a puzzeled expression.

"About _her_. I've heard you mutter her name quiet a few times. As if you think about her. Wonder where she is. I want to know about her. Was she your first love?" When Sephiroth did not respond, Aeris continued as she played with her elegant brown hair. "You must have loved someone before. And with you talking about this girl…Well, it would seem as if she was your first love. Maybe your only."

Sephiroth turned from Aeris and spoke softly. "Her name was Laralaine."

"What do you mean was?"

"She died. I couldn't save her. She was the only one I could talk to about everything. Even though I would put on a mask and be that cold-hearted guy, she was the only one who understood me."

This made Aeris smile. He truly was misunderstood and used by all. It was no wonder why he acted the way he used to before he went crazy. After his death, and came to this eternity, he returned to normal.

"I met her twelve years ago."

"What did she look like?" Aeris asked as she sat down on the white floor. When she sat, flowers bloomed around her.

"She was beautiful, like an angel. She had long dark brown hair and deep sapphire blue eyes. She would always wear this peach-colored dress. On the side of the dress was this flower that was a darker shade of the peach. She always wore a neck band, as well as a leg band and a wrist band. Laralaine had a tattoo of a rose that ran half way up the lower part of her leg. And around her waist, she wore a maroon colored ribbon and a belt on top of it. The ribbon would normally drag behind her."

"How did you meet her?"

"We met in Nibelheim." Sephiroth said.

Aeris thought for a moment, "Wasn't that Cloud's childhood town?"

"Yes." Sephiroth nodded. "That was where her mother lived at the time. We met again later as well."

"Tell me." Aeris urged with anxienty. Her curiosity was getting to her, and she wanted to know more.

"Alright." Sephiroth nodded, he too sat down next to Aeris. "I was to go to Nibelheim, to slay a monster that was summoned and couldn't be controlled. It was attempting to destroy the Mako Reactor that was recently put up at that time."


	2. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy VII : A Past Life ♥

♥ Chapter I

The ride to Nibelheim was quite long. Not that anyone minded. It was a simple task to be completed, something they normally went through. What is it you ask? To slay a monster that was attacking the Mako Reactor that was recently put up in the town of Nibelheim.

"With Sephiroth here, our job should be done in no time." A man in a SOLDIER uniform stated matter-of-factly. Sephiroth found it somewhat odd that he was looked so highly upon. Then again, everyone always looked at him like that ever since he was a child and lived in the Lab with that crazy man, Hojo. He wasn't very fond of this man though.

"Get out, people. We've reached the destination." The driver called out to them from over his seat. Sephiroth sat up with a soft groan. Another SOLDIER officer opened the latch, and slid the door open. They stepped out and walked into the small town known as Nibelheim.

"They have a place to let us stay for the time being." Said another member of SOLDIER. Sephiroth nodded without saying a word and followed him and the others to an inn. Inside they were assigned their own beds and took a quick nap. Sitting in a van for a few hours was tiring. After resting up, they were met outside by a crowd of people. They all had questions to ask. Like would they be able to kill the monster who was threatening their village? What would happen if this monster couldn't be killed?

It was all too many questions for Sephiroth at the moment. So he raised his voice a bit, "Who is the one who is responsible for this summoning?"

A middle-aged man quickly blurted out, "Amaria Shaivo!"

"Hush!" said a younger woman, covering the man's mouth.

Sephiroth walked up to the man who had answered the question. "Where does she live?"

"Over there." The man gestured to a small house that wasn't too far from the so-called Shinra mansion. He didn't say anything as even a thank you, but instead walked to the house. He held the hilt of his Masamune in the palm of his hand. You never know what you could go up against. The two members of SOLDIER followed.

When Sephiroth reached the house, he gave a light knock. He shouldn't be rude, should he? Off in the distance he could here that younger woman from earlier saying to retrieve someone. He paid no mind. If someone were to attempt to stop him…well, they would fail.

The door clicked with a lock, and the doorknob turned. Out peered an elderly woman who looked very young for her age. The only reason you could tell she had aged was her white hair and the few wrinkles on her face. You could also see the pain and suffering that she endured over the years in her sparkling blue eyes. "What do you want?" He voice came out rashly. She cleared her throat and repeated the question, "What is it that you want?"

"Were you the one responsible for the monster summoning?" one of the SOLDIERs pushed, as he leaned in closer. Sephiroth pushed him back.

"What's it to you?" Amaria asked with an attitude. Sephiroth tried not to pay any mind to it. He didn't need to hurting an old woman now. Plus, she may be useful with retrieving the creature.

"That thing has to be destroyed." The other SOLDIER jumped in. "If we don't kill--"

"What the hell are you doing to my mother?" came the elegant voice of what sounded like an angel. Even though her voice was raised, it sounded as if she was singing.

The three men turned to spot a young, slender woman with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Did they hurt you?" She asked, as she pushed through them, to stand beside her mother, as if to defend her. Sephiroth brushed off his shoulder where she had rubbed against him.

"No, Laralaine." Spoke Amaria. Her voice was very shrill, and she gave a cough.

Laralaine moved in on Sephiroth and the others. "What do you want?" She turned to her mother, "Go back inside. You might get sick again." Amaria obeyed, and closed the door behind her.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, and placed his head in his hands. After looking up, he answered once more. "We are here to rid of that creature."

"Why?"

"Because it is attacking the Mako Reactor."

"That's too bad; you should have never put it up in the first place."

"Well, many things could happen if we don't take care of this issue."

"Oh well, not my problem." Laralaine turned around, and opened the door, as if to walk inside.

Sephiroth reached out his hand, and grabbed her by the shoulder. He spun her around. "I don't have patience for this. Tell us where we can find this thing." He looked deep into her eyes. It gave him an odd sensation. One that he had never felt before in his life. He tried to shake it off.

Laralaine tried to pry his hand off of her, but his grip was to powerful. It astonished her how powerful he was. Yes, she had heard some stories of this so called _'Sephiroth,'_ but she never expected it to be true. "Sephiroth was it?"

"Yes." He grinned. So she knew his name. He realized she was trying to release his grip, and pulled his hand away. The other two still stood beside him, but didn't say anything.

"I honestly don't know where the creature is. It returns every now and then but my mother can fend it off, and send it back to its destination."

"Let us in. We'll have to discuss this."

"Give me one good--"

"Because."

Laralaine sighed. Normally she wouldn't, but lord know what kind of havoc this man could wreak if she didn't listen. Her voice was soft, and looked to the ground. "Alright…But not them two." She gestured to the ones in SOLDIER uniforms. "They can stay at the inn or something. I don't care."

"You seem not to care about much." One of the men said. Sephiroth and Laralaine passed him a death glare. Then they headed to where they needed to go.

"What happened when you walked into her house?" Aeris asked, undoing the braid in her hair. It now flowed down her back.

"What do you mean?" Sephiroth asked. Again, he received that sensation that he would only get with Laralaine. He stared at Aeris, mesmerized by her beauty.

"I mean what happened? Did you fall in love with her right then?"

Sephiroth smiled. It was a rare thing to see him do. "No. It was later then that. I didn't realize how much I had loved her until the second time we met."

"Ooh!"

"While I was inside the house though, I was questioned by her mother, Amaria."

Aeris gave a surprised, yet puzzled look. "What for?"

"I didn't know at the time. She said that whatever happened when the time came, that she would entrust me with Laralaine's life. I didn't think much of it. I thought she was just being a crazy old hag. I still wonder why she told me that though. As if she knew of what was going to happen. As if she knew all about me."

"Maybe she was a holy woman?" Aeris suggested, "Or an Ancient!"

"I doubt that. But then again, you never know."

"Oh so, anyway! On with the story." Aeris placed her hands on the ground, and laid back, staring up into the white nothingness. It was easy to tell when it was morning or night. At night, it would all suddenly fade to black, and you couldn't see anything. In the morning it was all white, and you were practically blinded from it. But the two had gotten used to it.

"Alright. Well, after I was let into her house, I sat down at a round table with Laralaine and Amaria. She offered me food, and I took her up on it. She makes delicious cookies."

Aeris couldn't help but giggle. It was a funny picture to her, seeing Sephiroth eating cookies. When he stopped and gave her an odd look, she stopped her laughing, "Go on."

"Well, I continued to push, and to tell me anything and everything she could about this demon that was roaming about freely. Of course, I had a hard time getting it out of her and her stubborn daughter, but I managed."


	3. Chapter 2

Final Fantasy VII : A Past Life ♥

♥ Chapter II

"Sit." Laralaine demanded of Sephiroth as she gestured to a wooden chair at the round table. He took his seat, and folded his arms on the table. "I'll get my mother. Don't touch anything." As Laralaine ran off, Sephiroth looked around, his deep emerald eyes taking in the surroundings.

It was a small cozy house. There was an old wooden piano in the living room that seemed not to be touched in a few years. The kitchen was across that room, and was next to the dining room; where he sat. There was an upstairs as well, perhaps for the bedrooms. Laralaine came back down those stairs, trotting. "You didn't touch anything did you?" She asked suspiciously as she sat at the table with him.

"No."

"Good."

"Where's Amaria?"

"She's coming. I told her to change."

"Oh…" There was a long pause between them for a moment, and he spoke, "Do you play the piano?"

Laralaine glanced into the living room. Obviously he had seen it. She looked down at the table, "I used to. But, I left Nibelheim three years ago. I came back after I heard that my mother was ill."

"Why don't you play anymore?" He cocked his head to the side, curiosity getting to him.

"It was my father's piano. He got into a fight with my mother and me. He caught a disease, and soon it killed him. I felt somewhat responsible for hating him. I still do. And I rather not think of him."

Sephiroth just nodded. Amaria slowly came down stairs and walked into the kitchen. "Would you like some cookies? Sephiroth was it?" He found this odd and was somewhat odd stricken.

"He'll have some." Laralaine replied for the man.

Sephiroth sighed. Normally he wouldn't stand for this. He just wanted information. But there was something about this girl. He sort of…well, felt badly for her. He tried not to show it though. "Can we discuss this _thing_ you summoned, Amaria?"

She placed a batch of cookies into the oven, and slid over to the table. She took a seat, and folded her hands while clearing her throat. "This _thing_ has a name. He is called Sitanist. He says he is a serpent of the Devil. He is an evil spirit and likes to be looked upon as a God. I called unto him after the Mako Reactor was put up."

"Why?" Sephiroth nudged, leaning in closer.

"Simple. Shinra is a horrible, corrupted incorporation. They do stuff for their own greed. And, eventually these Mako Reactors will eat up the planet. I tried to tell the other here in Nibelheim, but no one seems to listen or pay respect to their elders anymore."

"Get to the point, how can we destroy it?"

Laralaine looked to her mother with pleading eyes, as if trying to stop her from saying anymore.

Amaria sighed. "I'm sorry Laralaine. I have to. Even though I've summoned him for our purpose, he has been threatening everyone who resides in Nibelheim." She spoke, and then turned to Sephiroth. He seemed utterly confused at this point, but allowed the old woman to continue. "Like I said, Sitanist is an evil spirit. He does not listen to anyone, not even the summoner. He may take recognition for my words, but that's it. When I summoned him, the only way I could make him listen to half of what I say was by giving him a piece of my soul." Laralaine placed her head in her hands. Sephiroth sat intently, glancing at Laralaine every now and then. "So if you are to kill him, I would have to die too. He only comes out once every week, to feed, and only at midnight. What ever you do, do _not_ attempt at slicing off his head. In doing so, more will regenerate."

"So how do I kill him?"

"That, you'll have to figure out on your own. Because honestly, I do not know." Suddenly the oven buzzed. Amaria stood up and retrieved the cookies. Walking back over to the table, she set them down. "They're still hot, so don't burn yourself." Laralaine looked up, tears welling in the corner of her eyes. She pushed them back. It wasn't a time to cry. She had to be strong. If Sitanist was to be destroyed, then this might be the last time she was to taste some of her mother's cooking. "I hate to be burned." Amaria commented, trying to relieve the negative energy that her daughter was giving off.

"If you gave him part of your soul, doesn't that mean that some weakness you have, might be a weakness he has?"

Laralaine stared at him. He was smart. It made perfect sense. But, she didn't want anything to happen to her mother.

"Yes. That may be possible." She looked back at Laralaine, and continued to talk to Sephiroth, "I've always had a weakness and fear of fire. Sitanist may as well."

Sephiroth nodded. "I'll be back. I should tell the others about this." He stood up, and headed towards the door. He hastily spun back around and added, "When is the next time he'll be back?"

"Five days." Amaria and Laralaine responded. Sephiroth nodded once more, and closed the door behind him.

'_So, I have five days to prepare for this thing. Sitanist. I probably won't need anyone else's help. I mine as well fill them in though. And Hojo would probably want to know of this damned being.' _He thought to himself. He stopped before the inn and headed inside, walking up the room that the SOLDIERs were staying in.

"Lumar." Sephiroth said, to one of them as he stepped into the room. "Where is Piveht?"

Lumar was not in his uniform since he was just about to get some sleep again. He had dark black hair and hazel eyes. "I think went to stock up on some stuff."

"I don't want you to think. I wanna know where he is. You know what, you can just tell him."

"Alright."

Sephiroth sat in a chair next to a small desk with a lamp, "The thing, known as Sitanist is supposedly a serpent of the Devil. It has the ability to regenerate with more heads, if one is sliced off. We have a strong theory that Sitanist is weak against fire, but not completely positive. He has pieces of a human soul in him. That's how he was summoned." As he continued to speak of Sitanist, Lumar wrote everything down on a small pad. "Sitanist only comes out at midnight, every week. He will be returning in five days. Got that?"

"Yep!" Lumar said with a childish smile. "I'll be getting some sleep now. There's nothing else better to do."

The silver-haired man didn't say anything. Instead he just left the room. Being as to how there were no more beds, did that mean he would be sleeping at Amaria's?

Back to the house he walked. People on the streets looked at him with wonder. He raised his hand, to knock on the door, when he heard the two women speaking. Being an eavesdropper was rude, but he needed to know what they were discussing. What if they were making everything up? He leaned in closer to the door, and listened carefully. He even held his breath so the sound of his breathing wouldn't muffle their voices.

"It's better this way Laralaine." Amaria said.

"And how's that?" The girl exclaimed. Her voice was a bit muffled already, and scratchy. Constant sounds of sniffing resonated from the room. Perhaps she was crying.

"Because, you know I'm already caught with that same disease your father had. Eventually I'll die withering away slowly. I'll forget your face, your voice. I'll lose my own voice, my hearing. My insides will be eaten alive slowly. I'll try to call to you in agony, but my voice won't reach you. Everything will go black and I'll be trapped within myself forever in a rotting corpse."

There was a long pause. Did one of them realize that he was at the door? He heard footsteps that ran to the second floor, and softer ones that were slowly making their way to the door. Sephiroth backed away a few feet, as if too look like he was just walking up the house.

Amaria opened up the door, and peered outside. "Ah, Sephiroth. I'm guessing you'll be staying her tonight. You can stay in Laralaine's room. She'll sleep in the living room." He simply nodded even though he wanted to reject the offer.

Laralaine came back down the steps, rubbing her eyes, as if trying to hide her tears. "My room is ready for you." She informed, walking past him without taking a glance. He stared at her as she walked by. He sighed, and headed up the stairs. A door was open. Obviously that was Laralaine's room. He stepped inside and placed his head on the pillow as he climbed onto the bed.

'_Five days…' _He thought to himself closing his eyes, _'I have to wait here five days to kill that damn thing. And if I don't do it on that night, I'll have to stay another week. I don't think I'll survive being bottled up in this small town with nothing to do. Maybe I'll go train a bit tomorrow…'_

As he drifted off to sleep, his thoughts slowly faded away. He had a quick glimpse of Laralaine's face before he hit the dream world.

Aeris stared at Sephiroth somewhat flabbergasted. "You didn't feel bad at all for making her sleep on the couch?"

Sephiroth practically jumped to his feet, surprised by the level of her voice. And the question. Out of everything he had told her, _that_ was her question? "I felt a little bad. I wanted to reject the offer and sleep on the couch, but a bed sounded so nice at the moment, and I didn't want to make a hassle.

"Why didn't you say anything to Laralaine when you saw her crying?" The brunette cocked her head and looked at him with innocent, beautiful green eyes. "If you heard about what happened to her, why didn't you show any compassion?"

"I was never learned to show compassion. Besides, its not like I didn't lead a hard life either. But I did feel bad for her."

"Well, did they lie? About Sitanist? Was he real? Did you kill him? Did he ever come in those five days? Did--"

"I'm getting to that." Sephiroth smiled at Aeris again. At times she seemed so naïve, so innocent.

"Alright then. So what happened?" Aeris looked up at the white eternity. It was beginning to fade to a gray. Within a few moments it would be pitch black. The flowers around Aeris were beginning to die as well.

"Well." Sephiroth began, "That night…well morning I should say, I got up nice and early while it was still dark out to do some training. I didn't look to see if Laralaine was up, but--"

"She was?"

"Yes. When I got outside, and closed the door behind me. She soon followed. I didn't notice at first. She was watching me for some time. I caught her in the corner of the eye. That's when she walked up to me and started yelling at me and accusing me of things, though she did it quietly, not to make a ruckus."

"Did you yell back?" Aeris wondered, clearing her throat.

Sephiroth shook his head, "No. I let her yell at me, and shrugged it off. She found it annoying. It was quite amusing."


End file.
